


Bollywood Really?

by MrsPotterDrEw



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bollywood, F/M, Main Character: Felicity Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPotterDrEw/pseuds/MrsPotterDrEw
Summary: So since finding out Ajay’s surname I’ve had a bunch of Indian headcanons running around in my head and after discussion with rulesofthebeneath on Tumblr, she convinced me to write one.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act), Felicty Potter/Ajay Bhandari
Kudos: 2





	Bollywood Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rulesofthebeneath (radishphilosophy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/gifts).



Felicity sat in Ajay’s car, admiring the scenery passing by as he drove her home from school. Though she knew the way and there was nothing new about the houses, coffee shop or even the small convenience store that passed by on the drive to her house, she still found something new to look at every single ride. 

It was nice with Ajay's music playing in the background on shuffle so Felicity never could guess what would come next. A song from a musical or Eminem or Beethoven, Ajay had very wide musical tastes he listened to anything and everything, even the hated by many country musics.

As the last song ended and a new one started Felicity sat up straighter and tried to guess the song that it was, it had become a game between them for Felicity to try and guess the song that would be playing. As the instrumental part progressed and changed to words, Felicity realised that the lyrics weren’t in English, just as Felicity caught on so did Ajay and before Felicity could say anything he quickly skipped that song.

“But I wanted to listen to that song” Felicity whined looking at Ajay with puppy dog eyes in an attempt to persuade him to change back to that song. This idea would’ve worked had Ajay not been steadfastly ignoring Felicity to look at the road. He didn’t say anything until they got to her house.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then Felicity.” Ajay leant over and kissed Felicity before pulling back swiftly when he realised that she was not responding the way she usually would. He looked at her and saw the slight anger in her eyes and tense body.

Heaving a large sigh “why would you even want to listen to a song that’s not in English, you can’t even understand the words” he did not look at her as he said this choosing instead to look straight ahead.

Rolling her eyes Felicity replied in a strong voice “That's the whole point, Ajay, it’s a song in a different language one that you probably understand so it’s like getting to know this newer side to you”

That brought a smile to Ajay's face and he turned to Felicity, excited but trying very hard to hide it from her “You want to listen to that song?”

Felicity just nodded her head, Ajay then quickly took his phone and brought up the song that he had stopped and played it, singing along to it while Felicity sat and watched him getting immersed into this song and just having fun singing along.

Once the song had ended Felicity had to ask “so is that song from a movie or something?”

Ajay turned to look at her so fast that Felicity almost felt as though she should ask if he felt any whiplash from that sudden turn. Sheepishly with a blush growing on his neck and cheeks “uh yeah it’s well from my favourite Bollywood film Dilwale Dulhaniya Le Jayenge or DDLJ as everyone calls it.”

Though she had guessed it was from a Bollywood film, Felicity was shocked to hear it was his favourite film “Well then you have to tell me everything about this film as it’s your favourite Bollywood film.”

Felicity hasn’t even finished before Ajay launched into a frenzied but enthusiastic verbal diarrhoea about this movie. Felicity couldn’t even understand half of what he was saying with how quickly he was talking but she enjoyed just watching him be so animated about something, a departure from the cool collected Ajay that he was in school. It warmed her heart that he was comfortable enough around her to be this way something she didn’t think would ever happen.

As Ajay finished his tirade he turned to Felicity who was looking at him with a smile on her face “And that’s why we’re going to watch this film the next time we hang out at my house”.

That shocked Felicity “wait for what?”. Ajay smiled at her the special only for Felicity smile that he had “if you want we could watch it together sometime”.

As she took in what he said Felicity smiled brightly “okay done we’re watching this film” before Ajay could reply or even say anything else Felicity had pecked him on the lips and ran out of the car to her front door, she turned and waved at him before going in.

Ajay shook his head smiling before he drove off home.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm just transferring everything I've written on Tumblr onto here. Check out my Tumblr lilmissperfectlyimperfect. For more madness.


End file.
